


Don't call me that.

by space_lace



Series: Birthday of a none-existing [1]
Category: Code:Breaker
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one day, they were the same age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The same age

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Ogami and Toki's birthdays. I dedicate this to my dear Sunshine, whose birthday was the day before Ogami's. In two parts.

There were no celebrations. Along with their former lives, their identities, their birthdates were deleted from all records but Eden's. They remembered them though. And after having lived together for quite some time at the Shibuya mansion, they opened up enough to tell each other their birthdays, even if it did take longer for some of them.

So despite there not being supposed to be any awareness of the Code:Breaker's personal information, Sakura had decided that they were celebrating Ogami's and Toki's birthday simultaneously, since they were so close together.

The party was still going strong, but the two being celebrated had slipped out of the mansion, taking a short break from it all. Toki loved parties, but it had been so long since anyone had wanted to celebrate his birthday, that he felt emotionally exhausted. Ogami, well, he had never been much fond of such gatherings.

Toki leaned back against the wall surrounding the mansion's garden, hand travelling toward his pocket before coming to a halt, fingers twitching. There were no cigarettes to be found there. He didn't smoke anymore, but some habits were hard to break.

Ogami snorted as his eyes trained on the shorter boy. Their birthdays were just one day apart. He wasn't sure he was expecting, but he had been surprised when he found out. Maybe it was the way that Toki's attitude would shift from one moment to the other, one second flirting and trying to get girls into bed, the other seemingly shy about things such as sex, making his exact age hard to pinpoint. At times he acted older, like an annoying sempai, and the other he was acting so immaturely, like he was so much younger.

He looked the boy over, eyes moving from his slipper-clad feet, his exposed ankles, to his hips and slim waist, very nearly as narrow as a girl's. His gaze shifted further up, to his chest, and his bare neck, partly hidden by blond hair.

For one day, they were the same age.

He met Toki's clear blue eye, dark in the shadows of the late winter night, and he saw a swirl of confusion sweep through the iris, dyeing the eye a royal blue for just a moment, only made visible by the lamp post on the other side of the wall, sneaking traces of light beyond them.

“What?”

Ogami held back a face of annoyance as his observances of the other was disturbed, instead settling for slipping a grin onto his face. ”Aren't you supposed to be older than me? You need to grow more, shrimp.”

Toki choked on his breath, and while coughing, he sputtered in anger and confusion, not understanding what brought that on. “You- You asshole, don't call me that!” Ogami looked at the shorter boy in amusement. Toki's face was flushed in anger and embarrassment. So what if he was shorter than most other guys, it wasn't like something like that mattered when it came down to strength.

Ogami laughed, and even though it was on Toki's expense, it was a genuine, happy laugh. It made the blonde freeze all movements, and stare at his fellow Code:Breaker in amazement. Times when Ogami looked like this were rare and far between, especially when the raven was around Toki, and it made the pit of the Joker's stomach flutter, feeling as if they were filled with butterflies. It was stupid, he told himself, to have feelings for Ogami of all people.

But he couldn't help the blush from brightening the shade of his cheeks, and Ogami didn't miss that. He leaned down toward the other boy, a slight grin ghosting over his face. “What's wrong? You falling for me or something?”

Well that didn't help in the least, because Ogami was spot on. He tried to look as if he wasn't bothered by what the other was saying, and not counting the still prominent blush on his face, he managed it pretty well. “Y-Yeah, right. Who would fall for a guy like you.” He averted his eye, looking to the side, as far away from where Ogami was standing as possible. It wasn't easy, considering how close he was standing.

Toki kept himself from fidgeting in the stretching silence, his fingers itching to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. But he refused to show such a side of himself to the other, there was no way. Then, what felt like several minutes later, with Toki feeling more and more awkward under Ogami's stare, and said raven looking at him with a smug grin on his face, the silence was broken.

Toki's blue eye met Ogami's black ones. “Happy birthday, Ogami.” He sounded not just a bit awkward. Neither of them were used to really speak those words. Toki would, on his sister's birthday, but not while anyone was present. It was just too painful to let himself be seen on that day.

Ogami blinked for a moment, then, his lips quirked a bit upwards. He didn't say anything in response, instead reaching out his hand, raising it toward the blonde's face. Toki was confused, not having any idea what Ogami was about to do. With a slight grin on his face, Ogami took a hold of the stick between Toki's lips, and with a tug, he pulled it out of his mouth. With the grin slowly growing, he ran his tongue across the flavoured hard candy, before letting it slip between his lips. He spoke around the lollipop. “I'll take this as my present from you.”

“Wha–“ The blonde's could feel his cheeks burn. That was- wasn't that like a complete indirect kiss? Ogami laughed at the look on Toki's face, only to have a hand shoved into his face. “Asshole!”

“Hey, it's my birthday. You have to be nice to me.” The smug look on Ogami's face made Toki once again question what he saw in this guy. He could be such a complete bastard, and it could really get on his nerves, especially since he seemed to know exactly what to say to strike them.

Ogami leaned in, and when he spoke, his breath was scented sweet of candy, warm against his cheek, grazing his ear. The white stick tapped against Toki's skin. “Thank you.” His voice was teasing, and it made the blonde's chest tighten, and he bit his lip, mind whirling with thoughts.

Then they could hear a distant clock strike midnight.


	2. One year apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one day, they were the same age.

Briefly, both boys minds went to December 32, but that date no longer existed. Toki was brought out of his embarrassed daze, taking a step to the side. He felt his heart beat fast in his chest, pounding against his ribs. He though _he was going to kiss him_. It was such a stupid thought, Ogami liked Sakura, so why would he want to kiss anyone else?

Once Toki was brought out of his own thoughts, Ogami was already halfway back at the house. He had completely missed the amused look Ogami threw back at him as he left.

Hurrying after, Toki stepped into the house a couple of seconds later. Upon entering the room where the party was held, he was instantly greeted by 'happy birthdays' and congratulations. It felt so weird, but it brought a fuzzy feeling to his stomach.

–

Half an hour later, Toki was going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The room was getting stuffy, and it was too cold by this time of night to open a window. Or maybe the others weren't noticing that, but he doubted it.

He drank in big gulps, and soon he could feel eyes on him, following the path of a drop of water running down his chin, dripping down onto his collarbone to disappear beneath his shirt. It was Ogami, and they were alone again.

Toki glanced up. Ogami was leaning against the door frame, right beneath the mistletoe. Hadn't he noticed? Or was he doing it on purpose. He assumed the first one, and putting the glass in the sink, he hurried past Ogami in the door.

At least he tried to.

A hand grabbed hold of his arm, and an arm pulled him back, and he found himself once again face to face with the sixth Code:Breaker. “You forgot something,” Ogami said, motioning toward the mistletoe above them. “You're not supposed to cheat.”

Toki attempted to fight back the flush he could feel growing on his face, but it was as hard to control as he got burnt by the sun easily. “You know me,” he shrugged, trying to sound unaffected, “I'm a cheater.”

When he tried to pull back, both arms wound tighter around his waist, so tight he was almost lift from the ground. “H-Hey Ogami-kun. You're not planning on–“

But he never got to ask just what he was planning, before his lips were captured by Ogami's in a rough kiss, that brought even more colour to Toki's fair face, and the blonde could feel his face burn. He let himself be kissed, and after a few seconds of Ogami being the only one moving his lips, Toki started to kiss back. Their lips parted, and their tongues fought for dominance. Toki's arms wrapped around Ogami's neck, and he felt the sweet taste of Ogami's mouth, the lollipop making the kiss slightly awkward.

When the kiss came to an end, the fourth Code:Breaker felt a twinge of disappointment run through him. A disappointment he would never admit. They unwound themselves from each other, and Ogami gave a slight grin, a hand running down the side of Toki's bare neck. “Happy birthday, Toki. I'll give you that back.” He tapped something in front of Toki's face, and the blonde felt a light tap against his teeth.

It was only then that he noticed that he had his lollipop back in his mouth, and his cheeks grew a shade darker. He must have passed it back while they kissed, but Toki had been way too distracted by the kiss to notice. Ogami started down into the corridor, and when he looked back at Toki, there was a smirk on his face. “It was a bit too sweet for me.”


End file.
